Home Alone
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: Paige and Emily have been wanting each other the whole day. Emily's mom is away on a trip and the girls have some quality time. Rated M for lemons.
1. Can't Wait

Paige's POV

Emily had been leading me along the whole day. At school she had purposefully worn tight skinny jeans and a very low-cut top. I hadn't been able to stop staring at her and she knew it. She had been staring at me too, though I don't know why, she looked way hotter. I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted to do to her. My fantasies were getting wilder by the minute, and my panties wetter by the second.

Fortunately for me, her mom was somewhere on a business trip, and she had invited me over. We would have the whole house to ourselves and I was going to use that to my advantage.

I knocked on the door and she opened it, smiling when she saw it was me. I crushed my mouth into hers and she stepped back for a moment surprised. Then she kissed me back. I stepped inside and closed the door, pushing her up against it. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues tasted each other and she pulled me closer.

I ran my hands down and underneath her shirt, feeling her smooth, muscular tan skin. She moaned and pushed me off. "We should go upstairs," she said, catching her breath. I nodded and she led me upstairs. She opened the door and turned around, crushing her lips into mine. She pushed me backwards, onto the wall and our mouths connected again.

Emily's POV

Paige had looked so hot at school. I could barely stop myself from pushing her against the lockers and making out with her. I had seen the way she had been looking at me too. I wanted her so badly, that when I got the chance I invited her over. My mom was on some trip and I was home alone. Perfect.

Finally, I heard a knock on the door; I opened it and barely had time to smile before her lips were pressed against mine. I was taken back, but soon recovered and kissed her enthusiastically. She came inside and closed the door, pushing me up against it. I felt her tongue and opened my mouth, allowing it. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pulled her closer, needing her. Wanting her.

Her hands started exploring under my shirt and I moaned. I knew we had to take it upstairs before it was too late. I led her upstairs and we went into my bedroom. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Everything around me became blurry as I focused on her and only her.


	2. Memorize

Paige's POV

I pulled Emily closer as we kissed, my back up against the wall. I ran my tongue along her lip again, and she opened her mouth. We tasted each other, our bodies pressed together tightly. I continued what I had started downstairs and put my hands underneath her shirt, feeling her muscles. I lifted her shirt up and threw it aside. Then I pushed her down onto the floor, so she was face down. "Paige what are you-" she said stopping when I started massaging her tense muscles.

I sat down between her legs and rubbed my hands in circles up her back as she moaned, until I reached her bra. I undid the clasp and threw the bra to the side. I rubbed her shoulders as she moaned in pleasure, and then kissed her all over her back. Finally, I flipped her back over and studied her, her breasts practically shone in the dark room.

I leaned down and kissed her again, grasping her breasts as I did so. She moaned slightly when I ran my thumbs over her nipples. I moved my kisses down to her neck and sucked at her pulse point, which I knew would drive her crazy. I continued playing with her breasts and started kissing downwards, towards them. I kissed around her nipple then took it in my mouth and she groaned. I rubbed the other breast with my hand and switched spots.

She pulled me back up and kissed me, our tongues once again fighting for dominance. I pulled away and stood up. She reached for me, wanting my touch. I pulled her up and pushed her back onto her bed. She roughly puled me on top of her and I crushed my mouth to hers again. Her fingers found the bottom of my shirt and she tried to pull it off me. I was reluctant to stop kissing her but she couldn't pull my shirt off if I didn't sit up, so I sat up and impatiently threw it to the side.

I lay down on top of her and continued kissing her. She reached her hands up and undid my bra throwing it to the side. Her hands began playing with my breasts and I groaned when she stopped. She flipped us over and her hands trailed down my stomach to my jeans. She expertly flicked open the button and tugged down the zipper. Then she stopped and kissed me harder.

I groaned, and she laughed then pulled my pants down the rest of the way. I reached down and threw them to the side. She rubbed her knee into me and I gasped at the unexpected pleasure. I thrusted my hips up into hers and felt her heated center through her pants. I suddenly felt the desire to get her pants off too. I ran my thumbs under the waistline, and then suddenly tugged them down.

I could see her panties now, and they were soaked. She saw where I was looking and bit her lip. I took her face in my hands and pulled her back down into a kiss. We kissed passionately for a while. Our hands ran up and down each other. I wanted to memorize this moment.


	3. Your Turn

Emily's POV

I pulled away and looked into Paige's eyes. She was studying my body. I pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. She nodded, knowing what I wanted and I ran my hands down to her panties. I slipped my fingers into the sides of them and slowly pulled them down. Paige moaned and I laughed, moving my mouth down to her neck. I kissed her neck, sucking on it slightly, still pulling down her panties.

I stopped kissing her as I threw her panties to the side and stared at her beauty. Her checks turned pink and I said, "Paige, you are so beautiful. I love you." She sighed and pulled me closer, kissing her lips lightly. I reached a hand down between us and slipped a finger between her folds. She gasped and I pulled back, not wanting to hurt her. She pulled my hand back down and nodded for me to continue.

I slipped a finger between her folds again and slid it up and down. My thumb circled her clit slowly and she moaned. Her wetness coated my fingers and I easily slid my fingers into her channel. Her tight walls contracted slightly at my touch and she gasped. Her fingers ran through my hair and tugged at it. I slid my fingers in and out of her.

I kissed and sucked on her neck and reached up to her breasts with my free hand. I slowly massaged one as I continued sliding my fingers into her. I massaged the other and she moaned when my thumb flicked over her nipple. I curled my fingers into her as they slid out. Her back arched up into me and I slowed down, wanting it to last.

I moved my hand from her breast to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her and curled my fingers up into her again and she moaned, shaking a little. I kissed her lips and neck, sucking on her bottom lip and on her pulse point. Paige shuddered and I new what she needed. She needed release. She needed to be close to me. To touch me in the way I touched her.

I started thrusting my finger up into her harder and she moaned. Her hands tugged at my hair as I left a love bite on her neck. As I thrust my fingers into her, I used my thumb to put pressure on her clit. I rubbed around her clit in small circles and she screamed my name as her walls tightened around my fingers and she came hard.

Her warm juices flowed onto my hand as I removed it and licked it off. Then I lay next to Paige, kissing her as we waited for her to come down from her high. She played with my hair a little, twirling it with her fingers. Finally she was able to move and she kissed me on the lips. Then she flipped us over and sat on top of me. "Your turn."


	4. Passion, Lust, And Love

Paige's POV

After my mind-blowing orgasm from Emily, I wanted to return the favor. I flipped us over and sat on top of her. Her skin paled in comparison to mine and I shifted my weight so that I could pull down her panties. They were covered in her wetness and I inched them down. I threw them off of her and looked at her beautiful body. I leaned down and kissed her and she moaned as my fingers teased around her wetness.

She gasped when my index finger slowly slipped inside of her. I kissed her neck and she pulled me closer. My fingers slid in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. I started going faster as she moaned my name, making me slightly wet again. "Oooh Paige…" I stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. They were full of passion, love, and lust.

As my fingers pumped in and out of her, she grasped at my back, bringing me closer and leaving small scratches on my back. It brought even more pleasure to me and I let out a low moan. I pushed my fingers deeper into her and used my palm to put pressure on her clit. I propped myself up with my other elbow so that my hand inside of Emily wasn't as cramped.

Her breaths became shorter and less controlled. I sucked at her pulse point and she drew in a breath. I could tell that she was very close to her orgasm. She grabbed my hair and pulled at it. I curled my fingers to hit her g spot and pressed down hard on her clit. Her tight walls became tighter and she came, my fingers still moving inside her, helping her ride it out.

I lay down next to her and pulled my fingers out, licking them clean and kissing Emily. She moaned when she tasted herself in the kiss. I patted her hair down and got up. I slowly got dressed and then grabbed her clothes. When she was able to move I made her sit up and dressed her myself. Then I kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

I was lying on the couch and had just ordered pizza when Emily came up behind me and kissed my neck. She lightly bit it and I turned around, unable to resist anymore I crushed my mouth against hers again. She gasped as I pulled her over the arm of the couch and down on top of me. She ran her tongue along my lip and I opened my mouth.

Then the doorbell rang. She groaned when I pushed her off of me and went to get the food. I opened the door and took the food from the delivery guy, who was checking me out. Just when was about to pay the delivery guy, Emily came up behind me and paid then wrapped her arms around my waist possessively, her head on my shoulder. Fortunately, the guy took the hint and left.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I keep going? Reviews please.**


	5. Only Have Eyes For You

Emily's POV

The delivery guy was totally checking Paige out. I definitely didn't want that so I wrapped my arms around her waist. The guy raised his eyebrows and Paige shut the door, pizza in hand. I pushed her up against the door, like she had done to me earlier. I took the pizza box and kissed her. She responded enthusiastically, but then pushed me away. "We should eat, now," she said.

I sighed in exasperation and we went to the kitchen. She grabbed plates, exposing her stomach as her shirt lifted slightly. I could barely contain myself from ravishing her body right then and there. She pulled down the plates and her shirt covered her stomach again. I let out a sigh and she looked at me, "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I just really, really love you."

We went back upstairs with the pizza, plates, and napkins. She lay down on my bed and I grabbed the TV remote and lay down next to her. I turned on the TV and we watched cartoons until I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed our plates and set them on the table. She reached for her food until I sat on her lap, straddling her. "Oh, okay. So that's how you want to play it, huh?" she said as she pushed me backward and crawled on top of me.

I pulled her face down and our lips met. We kissed slowly, but it became more passionate when her tongue ran along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues tasted each other. Paige tickled my stomach and I laughed uncontrollably underneath her. She laughed as hard as me and then slid off; laughing so hard she was rolling all over the bed.

She calmed down and asked, "So when is your mom coming home?" I nuzzled her neck and mumbled, "Mmmm, tomorrow evening. And she is definitely not getting home until then. I made sure of it." She nodded and turned her face to meet my lips. I ran my hand along her stomach, feeling her hard abs. She kissed me and her hand traveled to my back, the other in my hair.

"That guy was totally checking you out earlier." I said and she laughed. "Yeah, but I only have eyes for you." She poked me and tickled me again. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight! "Paige."… "Paige!"… She was too busy kissing my neck to notice. Finally, I pushed her off, "Paige, we need to go to bed. It's almost midnight." She groaned as I got up.

I took the plates down and put them in the dishwasher, then put the leftovers in the fridge and threw away the napkins. I went back up to my room and found Paige lying on my bed, her eyes closed and breathing soundly. I chuckled and slowly shifted her so that her head was on the pillow. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed with Paige.

I lay down and moved closer to Paige, our bodies fitting together perfectly. I kissed her head and fell asleep, snuggling with Paige.


	6. I Love You More

Paige's POV

It was the perfect start to a perfect day. I woke up in my girlfriend's house, in her bed, my arm wrapped around her waist. I untangled my pale limbs from her tan ones. Carefully getting up, so as not to wake her. I went downstairs, careful not to make a sound, and headed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and searched it for food.

I grabbed eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Soon, the bacon was crackling on the stove. I went into the dining room and set the table. Finally the food was done and I put it on the table, just in time for Emily to come down. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she looked up and saw what I had done, she ran at me. I barely had time to catch myself from falling when her lips crashed into mine.

My stomach growled and we both laughed, "We should probably eat now," Emily mumbled into my neck. I sat down and we ate, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. I shoveled my food into my mouth and heard Emily laughing, "Someone's hungry," she said. It was my turn to laugh, "Just wanting to spend more time with you," I replied as I leaned across the table and brushed a kiss against her lips.

She returned the kiss with pleasure, and took my face in her hands. Her mouth opened and I immediately slipped my tongue into her mouth. I pulled away from the kiss and made my way down to her neck. I lightly sucked on her pulse point and she stood up, moving to straddle my lap. I gladly accepted her onto my lap and put my hands on her back as I pulled her closer, still kissing her neck. I slightly bit her pulse point and she moaned.

She stood up and I reached for her, needing her touch. She slapped my hand away from her waist and pulled me up. I followed her into the living room, kissing her wherever I could, whenever I could. I turned her to face me and our lips connected. I pushed her back, down onto the couch. I climbed on top of her and propped myself up by my elbows, so that our faces were only about an inch away from each other, and my hair was hanging down like a curtain.

I teased her for a little, brushing my lips against her and then pulling back suddenly. She groaned after I did it a few times, until I finally relinquished. I lowered my self down and our lips connected. She parted my lips with her tongue and we tasted each other again. Her hands found their way to my back and she pulled me down on top of her. I fell and we both started laughing.

She nuzzled my neck and I ran my hands through her hair. I felt her touch going down my back and resting on my ass. She squeezed my ass and I moaned slightly. Her tongue flicked out, tasting my neck and I whispered into her ear what I had been resistant to say earlier, "I love you so much." She pulled back, a little startled, and my face fell. As I was about to pull away, she pulled me in for a kiss and then told me, "I love you more."


End file.
